


【天陸】My angel 楔子

by jane090



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane090/pseuds/jane090





	【天陸】My angel 楔子

架空向  
大量OOC，请斟酌食用

这边说明一下天使的设定是没有姓氏，所以就直接使用名字来相互称呼了

以下正文↓

 

是什么时候开始的呢？是什么时候不将他当成自己的兄弟看待。  
不是亲情中的喜欢；而是延伸出那种不该允许的情感。  
平时单纯不带异样情感的拥抱、每天相互道声的早午晚安、在同一屋檐下生活，这一切的一切早已无法满足他。  
他渴望的是更加深入，像是人类最原始的欲望。  
他渴望的不仅仅是拥抱这如此简单。  
他想要的是和他唇舌交缠，沉伦在名为性/爱的欲海中。  
身为距离神最为接近的他，背弃了对神明的信仰。  
掌管所有一切的神明并不会视这些不管。  
『天，你已经不再纯粹了』祂是这般对着他说。  
这话对他来说如同神罚般刺痛。  
因为天神既是仁慈亦是残酷的存在。  
没有了对神明信仰的力量，他将再也无法成为天使。

最终的他决定顺从自己的欲望。  
曾经最接近神的他，堕天了。

自私的他为了自身的情感甘愿堕化成魔。

「我从不后悔。」


End file.
